So Far Away
by Rochi68
Summary: Fic écrite pour un challenge. Lettre écrite par un perso de la série à un autre perso de série.Crossover NCISLost


_Petite sœur,_

_« On se rend compte de ce que l'on avait une fois qu'on l'a perdu.»_

_C'est tellement vrai, et tellement douloureux, comme la brûlure du whisky coulant au fond de ma gorge. On se demande, pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai tué un collègue ce soir et mon petit monde s'est écroulé une seconde fois en si peu de temps. Je me sens vraiment égoïste de me plaindre après ce qui vient de se passer. Point culminant d'une longue descente aux enfers commencée il y a deux semaines. Je préparais mon sac pour venir te rejoindre à Los Angeles quand Abby a **frappé à la porte**. Elle n'a rien dit, mais m'a simplement serré dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas compris, alors elle a allumé ma télé sur la chaîne des infos en continu et je crois que je me suis arrêté de respirer. Plus aucune trace de ton avion, disparu des écrans depuis quatre heures. Et les secours dépêchés sur les lieux de votre dernier écho radar étaient dans l'incompréhension totale, aucune trace de l'appareil… Où peux-tu bien être en ce moment ? Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sais que tu es toujours là, quelque part… Même si nos chemins se sont séparés, je sais que ce lien qui nous unissait est toujours là, intact. Cela semble improbable, mais pourtant ta petite voix de fée résonne toujours à mes oreilles._

_Le temps semble s'être arrêté depuis deux semaines, je téléphone à ta mère tous les jours, enfin je téléphonais, elle m'a demandé de ne plus le faire ce matin. Je pense qu'elle a beaucoup de chagrin, et que mon appel journalier lui rappelle trop douloureusement ce qu'elle essaie désespérément d'oublier, tout le monde pense qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance de vous retrouver, l'équipe de recherche est réduite un peu plus tous les jours. Même si tu vas trouver difficile de le croire, tu lui manques beaucoup, je sais que vous avez toujours eu des rapports mère-fille difficiles, j'en étais même content à une époque, parce que tu venais te réfugier à la maison et on passait des nuits entières à vouloir refaire le monde, certainement les meilleurs souvenirs de ma jeunesse. Cette époque me manque, même si cela signifiait pour moi, les coups et les injures incessantes de Gary Bully._

_Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? C'est comme si c'était hier pour moi. Je venais **d'entrer par la grande porte** du lycée et je fonçais la tête baissée vers mon casier, tentant encore une fois de passer inaperçu, enfin du moins j'essayais de ne pas tomber entre les énormes mains de Bully. J'avais presque poussé un soupir de soulagement en y arrivant sans me retrouver le nez par terre ou le dos collé aux casiers, mes livres éparpillés sur le sol. J'ai commis mon erreur ensuite, j'ai voulu **retenir la porte** battante du couloir pour les élèves derrière, sans voir Bully qui se cachait de l'autre côté, il m'a **fermé la porte au nez** de toutes ses forces, et avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait j'étais aplati entre le mur et la porte avant qu'elle ne se rouvre pour me laisser glisser le long du mur, le nez cassé. Et tu étais là, tel un ange aux longs cheveux blonds, j'ai bien cru que j'étais mort, la tête fracassée contre le mur, mais en fait c'était toi que je distinguais au travers de mes larmes. Personne ne m'avait encore jamais tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever ou me demander si j'allais bien. Ils avaient bien trop peur de Bully ou alors dans la majorité des cas, mon malheur les amusait beaucoup… Toi, tu ne savais pas encore, je savais qu'il devait y avoir une nouvelle élève dans notre classe, je savais aussi que tu irais vite rejoindre l'une ou l'autre des catégories et que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'une belle fille comme toi me tendrait la main._

_J'avais tort, on est devenu inséparables ce jour-là. Je souris encore en pensant au regard de ma mère le lendemain de notre rencontre, quand pour la première fois depuis le début du lycée elle m'a trouvé à la table du petit déjeuner sans qu'elle soit obligée de venir me tirer du lit, j'ai cru que ses yeux allaient en tomber. Je ne dis pas que le lycée est devenu un parcours de santé ensuite, mais au moins j'avais quelqu'un pour m'aider à passer au-dessus de tout ça. Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais à l'époque tu étais la seule à savoir pour ma passion de l'écriture. Mon livre est en bonne voie, j'espère que tu aimeras, le ton a un peu changé, mais c'est toujours du policier. L'écriture, merveilleux exutoire à toutes mes pensées. Un peu comme ce soir, j'ai tant de choses à te dire, à te raconter, à te faire partager, tant de temps à rattraper, et je manque de mots pour tout te dire. Ton absence, je la ressens avec une telle acuité et même le whisky n'arrive pas à l'effacer. _

_C'est curieux comme la vie assemble et sépare ensuite, comment peut-elle reprendre quelque chose qu'elle donne ? Je vois tant de gens y faire face tous les jours dans mon boulot, mais je ne savais pas à quel point cela pouvait faire mal. C'est curieux à expliquer, toute ces années sans te voir, avec juste des nouvelles aux anniversaires et maintenant cette main qui me tord l'estomac, tant cette absence est cruelle et déstabilisante. Je n'arrête pas de penser au temps que nous avons perdu, comment deux personnes aussi proches peuvent-elles autant s'éloigner ?  
Tu n'imagines pas ma joie, quand le téléphone a sonné il y a trois semaines, t'entendre, alors que cela faisait si longtemps, m'a ramené tant de souvenirs. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu avais pu me manquer, on s'était pourtant juré que cela n'arriverait jamais, une amitié aussi forte ne pouvait être détruite, et même s'il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous, on peut dire que nous étions deux âmes sœurs amies. Et puis on s'est laissés entraîner par nos vies, laissant notre promesse s'évaporer, mais je t'en fais une nouvelle ce soir, quand je t'aurais enfin retrouvée, plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de prendre de tes nouvelles régulièrement, si tu décides de ne pas rester à Washington. _

_Je sais que c'est terriblement égoïste, mais j'ai tellement besoin de te retrouver et pourtant je ne me sens plus vraiment le droit de demander ou d'exiger quelque chose… J'ai perdu ce privilège ce soir… Comment pourrait-on exaucer mes voeux alors que j'ai abattu un innocent ? Je suis sûr que la veuve de ce policier doit exactement demander la même chose en ce moment, le retour de son mari, et il serait bien trop injuste de te rendre à moi, alors qu'on lui a enlevé - que je lui ai enlevé - son mari…_

_Alors je te le demande à toi, reviens, je t'en supplie, mon âme sœur amie, I miss you so much…  
_

_With Love, your Timmy.  
_


End file.
